


Rise and Shine

by Lady_Eris



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Straight Up Ignoring Canon, adult reddie, just pure fluff, soft mornings for the guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Eris/pseuds/Lady_Eris
Summary: Mornings used to be the worst for Richie Tozier. But waking up next to Eddie Kaspbrak makes them so much better.





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> With It chapter 2 being out and everything being pain I just needed some fluff. Just pure fluff with my favorite guys.

Sleeping before the trip back to Derry was better. Sometimes Richie woke up from nightmares but they vanished as quickly as they’d come. When he woke up he wouldn’t remember and he’d be able to go about his day like he always did. There were bits of confusion or lost pieces but he dealt with it. Out of sight out of mind. He was simple. There weren't any lingering memories of a clown, no memories of George Dunbrogh or Eddie’s blood covered body before. Now that was almost all they were.

If he didn’t have a nightmare now he was surprised, their biggest fears came to them twice and now he remembered both times. The fucking clown trying to kill him as a child and then again as an adult. It seemed with Pennywise actually gone when they left Derry this time they didn’t forget. A blessing and a curse. Sometimes he’d wish he forgot again, these nightmares were almost worth that. 

Waking up was the part that made all the nightmares worth it. If he hadn’t gone back he wouldn’t have the memories of his friends who meant the world to him, he wouldn’t have memories of the good parts of school and most importantly he wouldn’t be waking up next to Eddie Kaspbrak.

If he’d ignored Mike’s call he’d be waking up from a nameless faceless nightmare to an empty bed and go to his job where he’d pass people and get flashes of faces with names he couldn’t remember. No more lingering nightmares but also no staying in bed watching the man he’d been in love with for over half his life sleep peacefully. 

When Richie had woken up it had been from a nightmare, the usual one where he watched Eddie practically die in his arms. Thankfully the very much alive Eddie Kaspbrak had his leg thrown over his and slept soundly. The fear melted away as soon as he’d felt the warm body against his, felt the limbs tangled with his own. Watching Eddie sleep was maybe a creepy habit but it made him feel better. Watching him as he laid there and just breathed, no worrying, no phantom pains from his missing arm. It reminded him Eddie was alive, that he hadn’t actually lost him. 

It wasn’t in him to stare for too long. Richie was a touchy person, he’d always been that way and it had caused more problems for him than he could remember when he was younger. Nightmares of a different kind that were always just one little slip away. Right now not Pennywise or the fear of being outed meant anything. He’d scream from the fucking roofs that he loved Eddie Kaspbrak if he needed. He’d do it for fun if he was tempted. Their relationship still wasn’t “public” yet but he didn’t do much to hide it. 

Currently his fingers trailed over the bare skin of his back, he was warm and soft and good god he loved that. Usually his lover wore pajamas but when Richie tried to climb into bed and sleep last night the shorter man was on him with one very clear intention. A bold and sexually confidant Eddie was still a rarity so there was no way in hell he was missing out on that. Their progress there had been slower. Where Richie had gotten used to the idea that he did like men, Eddie had shoved it so far down he’d married a woman to get over it. 

He’d taken full advantage of his attitude last night and he continued this morning. His fingers continued their trail over his back, still in awe that this was actually his morning. Today neither of them worked, he’d do his best to convince the other man to stay in bed all day. Eddie usually decided he had a million things to do even when he didn’t but Richie could be persuasive when he needed to be. He’d decided today was one of those days as soon as he’d woken up from another blood soaked nightmare. All he’d do today was either force Eddie to stay in bed or follow him around every second of the day. Eddie would chose the least annoying option he was sure. 

Letting his head fall forward against Eddie’s arm he closed his eyes before pressing his lips to his shoulder. By no means was he a sound sleeper so he’d be waking up soon but Richie didn’t care. He needed this, needed the feeling of him next to him, needed the simple intimacy he was allowed to have now. He’d had enough mornings of empty beds and repressed feelings for a lifetime. Waking his boyfriend up with kisses was a privilege. And any annoyance he provided was a slight bonus, he couldn’t help that. 

The smile came to his face when he felt Eddie shift next to him, slowly waking up as he realized he was being touched. “You’re the worst you know that.” Richie’s laughter was muffled against his shoulder. “I was sleeping.” There wasn’t any hostility in his voice and he still hadn’t turned to face him, so he felt no guilt. 

“And I’m awake.” Moving to rest his chin against his shoulder Eddie turned to face him, “I wasn’t purposely trying to wake you if that makes you feel any better.” He’d closed his eyes but scooted closer to Richie on the bed, giving him the chance to wrap his arm around his waist. 

They were as close as they could be without laying on each other now, Eddie still getting used to being awake as they laid in silence. The only sounds were Richie’s sometimes kisses against his shoulder. “What time is it?” the silence was broken by the question. 

“No idea.” he shrugged, moving his arm when Eddie turned to his side. There were still times when he had trouble dealing with his balance after the loss of his arm but he was getting better at it. Now was a good example, he’d only taken a quick second to move. “We don’t have to go anywhere so who cares.” The furred brow he got in response was a clear indication that someone cared but Richie wasn’t having it. “Nope, we have nothing to do today. Nothing, we don’t have to leave this bed and I don’t plan on it.”  
He didn’t want to leave room to argue but Eddie seemed to enjoy arguments, “There are things we could do around the house, things we should do today.” He ignored Richie’s scoff of protest, “Besides we could get… bed sores.”

Rolling his eyes Richie pressed a soft kiss against his still moving lips, stopping his list of probably a dozen reasons why they should get out of bed. “Or we could stay in bed, sleep some more, kiss some more, maybe do some other things…?” He trailed off letting his hand slide down his chest. “Sounds so much more fun than getting up right?” 

The sound of victory was the small huff Eddie gave as he leaned his face up for another kiss. Maybe he’d be forced to get up and brush his teeth but other than that it was a clear win for Richie Tozier. “You love me.”

“No I hate you.” Eddie’s lips didn’t leave his as he spoke, “You’re the worst fucking person.” He stopped the laugh that he was about to let out with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> as always hit me up @tozierkasbrak on tumblr!


End file.
